


Birds of a Feather (Make a Family together)

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Happy, M/M, Pets, don't judge me for the names, they are stars approved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony had thought they were happy with their dog. But Loki thought differently, if the rumbling Tony could hear was any indication.





	Birds of a Feather (Make a Family together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confessions of a Lonely Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191738) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> so, this was quite obviously inspired ~~I got ordered to do it ;D~~ from Stars :D  
> Because we've been talking about pets and then Stars did her thing (aka throwing around ideas❤) and then I wrote the thing and so now there is this thing that is the sequel to her thing "Confessions of a Lonely Boy" XD
> 
> Thank you to **Buying_The_Space_Farm** for betaing this ❤❤

They had gotten a dog. A fluffy little thing they both absolutely adored.

The naming had been an adventure. Loki’s first suggestion had been “Jahsgd”.

It was horrible. Tony refused to go with that name for their little pup. 

Then, Loki insisted on calling him “Föokjin”. Tony couldn’t pronounce it but it made Loki happy, so Föokjin it was. 

Even if Tony called him “Föo” for short. 

He had thought they were happy with Föo. 

And they were. 

It was just that Loki stood in the living room, a small bird in his hands and Loki made adorable cooing sounds at it. 

“Not so loud,” Loki hushed him when he stepped closer. 

“What is that?” Tony asked  _ quietly _ . 

The bird in Loki’s hands was brown, with long black stripes and disproportionately feet to the rest of the body, rumbling at Loki. 

“A cassowary bird.” Loki petted his bird and smiled so happily Tony wanted to melt on the spot. It was adorable. 

“A casso-what?” 

“Psst.”

 

Tony pulled his phone out and read the few things Jarvis had sent to him about  _ cassowaries _ .

“Look, I am not the greatest bird expert but I know that a cassowary is kinda dangerous?”  he then said as if he was the greatest expert on Earth about Cassowaries. 

“As am I.”

Tony snorted. Loki looked offended. 

“It’s going to look like a dinosaur when it’s grown out,” Tony said and pointed at the young-dino in Loki’s hands. It looked quite peacefully there. Not like a bird that could kill you on the spot in a few months. 

“We won’t judge our most recent family member by its looks.” Loki looked at him sharply. “I found him in the backwaters of Australia, abandoned by his family.”

 

Oh, Tony thought and stepped closer to his lover. That explained why Loki had decided to pick up this terrifying little baby. It rumbled at him, not pleased by how close he was. 

“I don’t think she likes me,” he complained amusedly. Loki shook his head and continued to stroke his bird baby with all tenderness. 

“You need to win her over first.” Loki caressed his bird and winked at him. “Not everybody is won over by your charm, Anthony.” 

He sighed. “I don’t even know whether it’s legal to keep her?” 

Loki shrugged. “Neither do I but nobody needs to know about her, do they?” 

“Peter comes over pretty often?” Tony reminded him amused, seeing that it was Peter who unintentionally got them to adopt Föo in the first place. 

“Peter will lover her and not say anything,” Loki stated that with such a conviction in his voice, Tony didn’t even doubt it for a second. Because Peter was an adorable boy and loved animals so much, he let himself bite from a spider.

 

The bird rumbled again, mouth wide open and started to look around as if she-

“She’s hungry,” Tony realized. 

What did cassowaries even eat? Fruits? Meat? He was no expert in birds. 

“We have some berries stashed in a drawer,” Loki mumbled, put the bird in Tony’s hands and wandered over to a cupboard. Tony stared at the bird. It stared back at him. 

Was this a dog thing? Don’t look into its eyes unless you wanted to challenge them for a fight for dominance? Einstein, did Loki want to kill him now with fluffy and adorable pets? 

“I need to consult with experts,” he croaked while waiting for his lover to come back with food for their bird. Because this would become their bird. Loki already was besotted with it and Tony … well, Tony had loved dinosaurs as little kid like most probably had. 

And raising a dinosaur bird? 

That promised fun.

 

“Do that,” Loki agreed and held out some berries for the cassowary. “And we need a name for her.” He looked at Tony with a raised brow. 

“Yes.”

Loki blinked. 

“Oh, you want  _ me  _ to name her?” 

“I named Föokjin,” Loki explained and petted the cassowary’s head. “I think it’s your turn to name her.” 

Tony looked at the little one in his arms. She looked adorable. Until she’d started to grow and become a badass dinosaur bird, that would love to kill him probably. 

“Since she’ll look like velociraptor and was probably Alan Grant’s favourite animal, maybe-“

“Alan!” Loki exclaimed and beamed.

 

“What?”

 

“She likes the name Alan,” Loki repeated. “She looked up when you said that name.” 

“Mhm.” Tony nodded. He hadn’t seen that but when Loki was of the opinion the bird had given her approval for the name? He could live with that. Alan was at least effable; Föokjin  _ wasn’t _ . Except your name was Loki and a goddamn Norse God, that is. 

“Hello, Alan,” he said to their new pet with claws and dinosaur ancestors. “Nice to meet you.” 

Loki beamed at him. 

“I think Föokjin will be delighted to meet her as well,” he said and already whistled for their dog, who rushed into the room, excited as ever. 

Loki picked him up, got a good lick all over his face while Alan in his hands leant forward, taking in the new person in the room. Even if it was a dog. She seemed to vibrate of excitement in Tony’s hands. 

“Well, I better go and write my will,” Tony declared, setting down Alan gently, seeing the bird go off with the dog, playing ‘fetch’ or something. “This is going to kill me but I do it for  _ you _ .” He nodded. “Pepper gets Stark Industries, Platypus the suits and you, you get the Tower for yourself and the bird.”

 

“And Föokjin?” Loki laughed. 

“Föokjin already belongs to you,” Tony rolled his eyes. “He adores the ground you walk on, Lokes.” 

“Finally, someone who knows my worth as god,” Loki teased him gently. 

“I do as well.” Tony pointed into the direction their pets had taken off. “I let a dinosaur live with us. That’s a divine gesture from my part.” 

“It is,” Loki agreed easily, kissed him and then walked off to the kitchen. “And I can’t seem to find my Pokémon game anymore, you think it’s possible I lost it in Australia?” 

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['Eels Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243782) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock)




End file.
